When at Rico's: The Tale of Two Chuckleheads
by AColdSky
Summary: What happens when Rico tries to bring our two beloved chuckleheads together? LillyxOliver. Now a Loliver three shot.
1. The Two Idiots

**Long angsty author's note: I'm back for a rare story. I have tons of ideas and stuff, I just suck at writing. I actually got really discouraged from writing when my last two stories, on their latest chapters, got no reviews. It didn't really help at all, and the one time I co-authored a story, only one person even commented that I was apart of writing crew. It was like I wasn't a writer of the story, just because it wasn't on my account, even though I came up with the entire plot. Bah, sorry. Just a tad miffed. So sorry for that. If I got a review on this story, I'd probably be jumping around like an idiot. **

**Oh, in this story. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley are late in their junior year. So, Lilly and Miley are 16. Oliver's 17. Jackson's 18 almost 19. Lastly, Rico is 14. This is part one of two. My first Loliver two-shot, baby! My one-shot stunk on ice. I stole that from Sophie of Cory in the House. I'm so bad. The first chapter is in Rico's POV; the second is in third person POV.**

**Thanks to Era and Mari for being the best proofreaders EVER! Now after that insanely author's note; finally, to our feature presentation...**

* * *

**When At Ricos: The Tale of Two Chuckleheads:** Chapter 1 - The Two Idiots

by acoldsky

Pathetic.

Pure pathetic.

Who might you ask I'm calling pathetic?

_Them._

Best friends forever. Skaters. Dorks. Whatever you want to call them, that's them. They're so blind; they can't even see what rights in front of them.

Ridiculous. Oh, I mean pathetic. That's the word I use for them. Sorry, where was I going with this?

Oh yeah, and I'm going to go loco if they don't realize it soon. I've known them since their seventh grade year, my fifth grade year.

Four years ago. When I was with everyone else my age, and I wasn't the lone 14-year old High School Junior.

So, here I am, wiping down the counter at Rico's, my after-school job. My father apparently thought that it was "wise" that I learn the business from the ground up. He's a multi-million dollar businessman, for goodness sake, so he could have gotten me a job working one of the counters of the restaurant chain he owns.

But, no.

I have to work at the same forsaken shack that Jackson used to work at before going off an hour away to UCLA on a volleyball scholarship.

"Are you going to order anything," I snapped looking up from cleaning the counter.

"Well, if you put it that way..." the girl trailed off.

"Lilz, Rico says the same thing every time and you always say 'If you put it that way, I'm just gonna walk all the way over to Bob's Deli and get a strawberry smoothie and never come back again,'" the boy started impersonating the said girl and sat down next to her.

"Oliver Oken, I do not sound like that. That sounded like Barbie on crack," Lilly said.

"Take it or leave it," Oliver sighed looking down the beach.

"Hello, still here," I waved. "Idiotas estupidos."

I turned and started straightening up the counter space. Whoever had the prior shift was a slob, and I mean it. At least Jackson kept the place clean.

"Hello, hello?" Lilly waved at me, snapping me out of my trance.

"We're ready to order."

"I have someplace to be can I get my order to go?" some random customer who had shown up out of the blue said rapidly.

"Of course," I said in my business tone. "What can I get you?"

And they started rambling off their order, all making no sense whatsoever... Why would you order an iced mocha without espresso? It's pointless. It's just like blended chocolate milk. Hmm, that actually sounds good. Wait, maybe I should listen to them. Oops.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes," they said impatiently.

"That'll be $3.50; it will be done in 3 minutes."

"Very well," they said starting to pace.

As I started to pour the ice, milk, and chocolate mix into the blinder, I looked over to the two dorks who were yet again having an argument over something stupid.

"I can't believe your team took Johnny Damon, traitor," Lilly trailed off.

"They didn't take him, they offered him money and he took the offer. Plain and simple. It was a good deal," Oliver defended his favorite baseball team.

Lilly snorted, "Yeah, how many World Series titles do you have in the past 7 years?" She held her hand to her ear to hear his response.

"Zero," he mumbled.

"You'll survive, the Yanks didn't have any titles for 18 years between '78 and '96," Lilly said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, right," he said not sure. "But, there are 4 titles between 96 and 2000."

"Yeah, yeah," Lilly waved him off looking down the beach for their other friend, Miley.

"Is my order done?" the rude customer snapped.

"Almost ready, sir," I said pouring the contents of the blender into the oh-so-famous clear plastic cup and put a dome lid on it.

"Here," they said, handing me a bill, and running off. "Keep the change."

I looked down; it was only 3 dollar bills. Another rip off customer. Grand. I'm going to have to take money out of the tip jar.

Sighing, I turned back to Lilly and Oliver who were still complaining about some other random topic. How do I live with this?

"If I get another customer like that, I'm going to go loco!" I said to Lilly as I rolled my eyes at her.

Her, Oliver, and I were sort of friends, but not entirely close. I had always been the odd one out.

"Oooh, another tough customer? Where are they coming from? Where Ms.Kunkle went to college?" Lilly asked while cracking a lame joke and laughed to herself.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Oliver mocked her laugh. "I'll have the chili cheese dog special and a coke, and she'll have the grande nachos with extra cheese and olives, hold the jalapeños and onions and a strawberry smoothie, por favor."

"Meh, you order the same thing everyday. I should know it like Ms. Kunkle's rant on cellphones," I said to no one.

As I was turning around to get their orders, I saw Lilly turn from looking down the beach to Oliver.

"What I tell you about telling my order?" Lilly said pointedly.

"You order too slow," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "And I need my food now."

He said slamming his fist down on the counter to emphasize his point.

Paper basket thing, chips, nacho cheese, ground beef, lettuce, tomato,extra olives, sour cream... And… what was I missing? Oh, yeah, the stupid little sombrero thing we're supposed to use instead of toothpicks like other places use to hold orders together, or like those stupid umbrellas on drinks. You're supposed to write a message on them or write something stupid like, "Have a Nice Day."

As I was putting the orders together, my thoughts drifted back to those two chuckleheads.If only they would just tell each other that they liked each and leave me in peace. Well, me and the entire 11th grade of Seaview High, but you get my point.

I cast a glance down to the basket holding the miniature sombreros, made by the same forsaken company that made those annoy umbrellas people litter everywhere, when it came to me.

Maybe it could be that simple after all.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a tad short. But, it is just the introduction to the main story. I think chapter two is going to be like twice the length of this one. But, every story needs a lead in. Can't just drop people into a timeless vortex, can we?**

**Wanna see me go loco? Review! I'll jump around like when the Prince Caspian trailer came out, or when I found a copy of It's About Time for 20 bucks. Have a cookie! Oh, your mom told you not to take cookies from strangers? Here! Have a coupon! I don't know what's it for, but they put tons of them in my newspaper.**


	2. Little Red and Green Hats

**Guess who's back? No, it's not Slim Shady. Gosh, you fail! Or not. Hehe. Thanks to Mari for being awesome. Hope you like it and it's not so-cliche... Haha, sorry that's part of a line from a Relient K song. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I've never had this many for a single chapter before.**

**Reminder: This is in third person/general POV. Like you were watching the show. Oh, and this is like the real meat of the story. Probably twice the length of chapter one.**

**Hip-hip hooray! In and out!**

* * *

**When At Rico's - The Tale of Two Chuckleheads:**

Chapter 2 - Little Red and Green Hats

"What's taking so long today Rico," Lilly asked after about 5 minutes.

"Uh, the stupid guy before me forgot to empty and clean out of the old cheese sauce before putting new stuff in. It's all dried up, why don't you go sit over at the tables over there, and take the idiot with you," Rico said hiding a pen in the palm of his hand. "Long story short, it gonna take a little bit."

"Who you callin'..." Oliver trailed off as Lilly grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him over to the seating area.

"Don't even think about saying anything. He's handing our food. Don't want cockroaches in our food, do we?" Lilly said sarcastically.

Oliver opened his mouth to retort, but Lilly cut him off.

"Not another word!" She said holding her hand up.

"Meanie."

"Doughnut."

About 5 minutes later, Rico came carrying the super nachos and chili-dog special and handed them to Lilly and Oliver.

"That's 10 dollars," Rico said holding out his hand for the money, where they both quickly smacked 5-dollar bills into his hand. "I'll get your drinks."

Rico chuckled to himself; Oliver learned the lesson long ago. Don't pay for Lilly's food, unless it was for her birthday, or he owed her money. Actually, everybody learned that, in Mr. Corelli's class, because 'Lillytania is an INDEPENDENT NATION!'

Uh, yeah. Let's go with that.

As Rico set their drinks in front of them, neither had noticed the tiny red and green sombrero gracing the top of the drinks. Well, at least not yet.

This had to work.

It just had to; otherwise he would join the list about 5 people at Seaview to attempt this great feat.

Suddenly, Miley came bounding up the walkway and sat next to Lilly quickly grabbing a chip and devouring it.

"Hello to you too," Lilly said protectively pulling her plate close to her.

"Mhmm," Miley said swallowing the rest of the chip. "Ooh, there are sombreros this time, let's read them."

Lilly slapped her hand away; "You know its bad luck to read them, before you're done eating."

Miley laughed, "Says who?"

Lilly grabbed a chip and pointed to herself, "Me!" and quickly ate the chip.

"Ah, that's fascinating Mizz Lilz," Miley said, trying to grab another chip, but had her hand slapped away yet again. "Are you alive, Oliver? You haven't said a word."

"I'm eating," he said eating one of the two chilidogs he had ordered. It actually had sounded more along the lines of "mareatin," but you get the point.

"Ah, of course, important necessity of life," Miley said looking down to her watch, "Ooh, gotta go, Carter's picking me up at 5. We're going to Vitolo's over in Pasadena, gotta stay ahead of the traffic. Later."

Lilly quickly waved her goodbye and Oliver grumbled the goodbye.

"Hey Lilly," a guy said from behind Lilly causing her to turn around.

"Oken." He greeted Oliver.

"Hi Troy," Lilly replied in an unimpressed tone.

"There's a part down on the south spit tonight and I was wondering if you want to come with me?" he asked.

"No, I'm busy. Sorry," Lilly said quickly going back to her food.

"It's the party of the year," Troy trailed off, trying to coax her to go.

"She said no!" Oliver all of the sudden stood up to Troy, causing him to step back.

"Oken, shove off. I was talking to Lilly," Troy got in Oliver's face.

"Well, I said no. So, deal with it!" she yelled standing up, causing people to stare.

"Well, Lil' don't come crying to me, when you can't get into the party," Troy said starting walking backwards down the path to the parking lot where his friends were getting their surf gear. "Later."

Lilly sat back down and starting eating again.

"I thought you wanted to go to the party," Oliver said, taking a drink of his soda before returning to his food. "Especially with Troy McCain."

"Well, I got plans with you tonight, and he cheated on Nicole with Jade; jackass," she said and took a drink of her strawberry smoothie.

"Ooh, nasty. Weren't Nicki and Jade best friends?"

"They still are. They got in a bitch fight, and then Nicole realized that Jade wouldn't lie to her about Troy saying that they broke up and then made a move on her at a party. 'Cause they've been best friends since 3rd grade," Lilly starting rambling.

"Okay okay," Oliver said before Lilly started going off on a tangent. "World War 3 was stopped, Jonas Brothers fans stopped being vicious, the world energy crisis was solved, a Yankee got along with a Red Sox fan for a day. Everybody is happy. Ya-da. Ya-da. The end."

"Is your Barbie on crack impersonation your favorite today?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked not knowing what was going on.

"Exactly."

"Hey Oliver," a girl with blonde hair came up to the two teens.

"Becca," they greeted.

"I was wondering," she started.

"WHAT IS THIS THE INTERNATIONAL CONVENTION FOR LOSERS!" Rico came up yelling cutting Becca off.

"Excuse me?" Becca asked him.

"I've been trying to get these two chuckleheads together ALL DAY! And you're the third person to slow down the plan, sunshine. So, get out of my restaurant!" Rico said rapidly, almost reverting back to Spanish as he did so.

"But, this is public..."

"GO!"

Becca quickly ran off down the opposite path towards the group of surfer guys she had just seen walk by, "Ooh, Troy!" She greeted in a high voice.

"Ooh, match made in heaven right there," Lilly laughed. "Plastic Barbie and the Wannabe-Ken-self-proclaimed-jackass. It's just perfect." She said faux day dreamingly.

"How come he's got the longer name?"

"Because he does," Lilly retorted.

"No importa!" Rico yelled. "I mean, that's not important. Oliver see that sombrero right there." He explained slowly.

"You mean," Oliver trailed off grabbing the sombrero off his soda.

"Yes, that. Now read it," Rico ordered.

"But, I'm not finis..." Oliver started to say.

"JUST READ THE FREAKIN' SOMBRERO!"

"Okay," Oliver said unsure and looked down at the red and green speckled paper hat. "What… in the..."

"If you don't read it out loud, so help me I will ban you for a MONTH!"

"But, this will ruin everything," Oliver explained.

"What's going on?" Lilly said, eating her nachos clearly confused by the bickering teens.

"Let's me borrow the idiot here for a second, just going back to eating. Nothing to know here. Nothing to know," Rico said rapidly, dragging Oliver back to the counter.

"Dude, what's your damage?" Oliver said clearly ticked that he was drug from the table to the counter by a 14 year old.

"You're pathetic! I'm talking about you asking Lilly out on a date!"

"Pfft, where'd you get that idea?" Oliver said clearly used to getting interrogated about this subject.

"Oh, I dunno." Rico said going into thought. "Seeing you two flirt every freakin' day!"

"We do not!"

"Oh yeah, let's ask Rachelle," Rico said turning to a brunette girl sitting at the counter. "Rachelle! Who should be Oliver's girlfriend?"

"Lilly, duh," the girl said.

"See?" Rico said turning back to Oliver.

"Like that proves anything," Oliver said clearly not amused. "You probably paid her. If you're gonna prove anything to me, you're gonna have to find somebody that wouldn't even do what you asked, even if you paid them."

That's just it. Rico went into deep thought while scanning the weekend surfing crowd. When he saw...

Jackson.

"Yo, Jackson!" Rico yelled out.

"What?" Oliver said turning around.

Jackson didn't come around often, and when he did if was for a brief amount of time to hang out with some of his high school like Cooper and Max that still lived close to Malibu. Cooper went to UCLA with Jackson, while Max got into USC with a modern day miracle. It was perfect, everybody knew Jackson never listened to Rico and always find a way out of it. He was only employee to outsmart Rico.

"Yeah, Rico?" Jackson said.

"Now tell me again. Who should Oliver date?" Rico asked faking cluelessness.

"Lilly, duh. Dude, everybody knows you've liked her since 7th grade. The only person who doesn't know is her," Jackson said to Oliver, pointing to Lilly. "Guys only ask her out to make you mad, it works, but you never do anything about it. Well, except beat the living...stuffing out of your punching bag in your basement."

"Jackson!" they heard a girl call out from behind them.

"Oh crap! HIDE ME!" Jackson yelled to Rico and Oliver.

Just then, Sarah the Saint was running down the pathway from the wildlife preserve.

"Quick behind the counter!" Rico said pushing Jackson behind the counter. "Now, does that prove my point?" He asked Oliver.

"No, it doesn't. We've been friends for 11 years; I'm not going to mess it all up!" Oliver defended.

Rico sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I got it!" He yelled. "Just ask her to a movie. You do that all the time right?"

"Well, yeah."

"See, baby steps in the right direction. Got it? Got it. Good," Rico said pushing him towards Lilly was drinking her smoothie.

As Oliver sat down, Lilly questioned, "What was that?"

"Oh, you know. Rico being Rico," Oliver said clearly nervous as he cast down a glance at his now empty plate. "What happened to my food?"

"Some random guy from school took it. Said he was hungry," Lilly shrugged it off.

"Every time I tell you," Oliver said referring to his food being stolen from him every time he was at Rico's.

"What's up with you? You look like my Grandma Lee before the California Lottery Mega number is announced on channel 3," Lilly laughed.

"Oh, you know. Stuff. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Watching TV with you like every Saturday," Lilly said stating the obvious.

"Oh, yeah. Well, would you like to go see a movie with me at the theatre tonight? I'll pay. I know you hate when other people pay for you, but I'll let you buy the popcorn," Oliver rambled.

"Oliver!" Lilly startled him, causing him to stop rambling.

"Seven?" Oliver asked.

"Seven." Lilly responded.

"Cool."

"Mhmm," Lilly said finally finishing off the last of her smoothie. "I better go tell my mom. See you at seven!"

Rico was watching the scene from behind the counter, with Jackson still whimpering behind the counter.

"Thank God," Rico said. "At least, it's going in the right direction."

Jackson stood up grabbing a towel and started cleaning the counter, when Rico gave him the 'What are you doing?' look.

"Sorry, old habit," Jackson admitted. "But, I'll give you that. When the day comes you'll be like the hero of the entire high school."

After Jackson walked off, Rico got to thinking. His reputation for evil plans would be ruined, for this plan was everything short of evil. He couldn't even do his evil laugh. This sucked.

Then, another plan came to him. Maybe, his reputation didn't have to suffer at all.

_But I'll be there forever _

_You will see that it's better _

_Our hopes and our dreams will come true _

_I will not disappoint you _

_I'll be right there for you 'til the end _

_The end of time _

_Please be mine_

The end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**If you never seen a story, where it was Rico getting them together. Well, you can't say that now. Please Review.**


	3. Make Sure And Read the Fine Print!

**Author's Note: I'm sure most of you have heard about May 26th -- Loliver One-Shot Day (or Update Your Story Day/Memorial Day.) Some Loliver's have made it into 'scaring' other HM ships. I'm just doing it to bury the overbearing JB stories, that don't belong here. You know, the JBxOC ones. Even the Camp Rock ones. HELLO. THIS IS HANNAH MONTANA. Good gravy, folks. You won't believe what I have to do, just to find a good HM story. Sometimes, I find bad ones. And I have to live with that, because all I see are 'ARE THEY MEANT TO BE?' They're real people for crying out loud. Go write it on a message board or something. End rant. So anyway, instead of taking this idea... and making an entirely new story and making them 14... I'm using the idea in this story, so they'll be 16. Therefore, fewer headaches for me. The ideas sort of flow together anyway, they both involved Rico getting them together... And I know the other chapters took place on Saturday. Just imagine that it was really Friday. Okay, okay. Good.**

* * *

**When At Ricos: The Tale of Two Chuckle Heads**

Chapter Three - Make Sure And Read the Fine Print! (Epilogue)

by acoldsky

10:30 p.m. - Friday

Oliver sighed as he threw his worn black Vans over his shoulder and lay down on his bed. A full day of school, sand, surf can do that to a person. Also, the psychological reasoning of one Rico Julio Fernandez de Garcia, as he liked to be called, did not help matters in the slightest.

The seventeen-year old sighed deeply yet again, and he reached for his cell phone to check for texts. 1 from Todd, 2 from his brother Owen at USC, 1 random text from Nick, 2 from Lilly, 1 from Miley, and one from 'Mwahaha', Oliver read on the small LCD screen of his phone. Curiosity got the best of him; he selected the text and opened it.

'How'd the_ date _go, Oken?'

Oliver rolled his eyes, and started typing, 'Why Mr. Fernandez, I didn't know any aspect of my life besides possibly torture would interest you,' and hit send.

7 texts and 5 responses later, Oliver closed his phone and reached for his iPod on its dock and hit play. Soon, 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven filled the room, a little too loudly.

'OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! TURN THAT DOWN THIS INSANT' he heard his mother yell from downstairs. Years of working in the police force helped that ability.

"Sorry mom," he yelled and turned down the volume of the speakers. As he did so, he heard someone come through the front door and trudge up the stairs.

"Dude, have you seen my sweater. You know the red one with 'USC' on it?" his nineteen-year-old brother said as he waltz through Oliver's door and proceeded in looking around the room.

"Why would I have it," Oliver mumbled still lying on his bed with a pillow on his face.

"Because, I don't know..." Owen said sarcastically, "You had it last."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend if she has it?" Oliver mumbled.

"Because she said, 'I, Kelly Truscott, am never touching that gym sock of a sweater.' Girl likes sports, hates gym socks." Owen shrugged going through a pile of laundry, then looked at his brother's odd position. "You okay?"

Oliver sat up, "Since when are you dating Lilly's sister? What happened to Carmen?"

Owen shrugged, "Long story. ANYWAY! What'd happened with you? You look like you've have a Red Bull hangover, you lost a race to a Truscott, in front of everybody, got attacked by a shark, OR you contracted Ebola."

"What the h-ll are you talking about man?"

"You can talk! Huzzah! Now, what in the name of macaroni happened to you today?"

"School, work, not that long today though, hanging out at the beach, mental torture by Rico, movies with Lilly, same ol' same ol'."

"Date with Truscott. Nice." Owen put out his fist.

"It wasn't a date," Oliver said slash half screamed into his pillow as he lay down again.

"Calm down, Young Skywalker. Dr. Owen is here to help."

"You're a freakin' architecture major, not a psychology major..." Oliver mumbled into his pillow.

"Just talk to me," Owen punched his brother's shoulder. "I've got street smarts."

Oliver looked up to say something, but Owen cut him off, "Don't even."

Oliver's sighed and put his face back on the pillow. "It all started when..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

8:30 am - Saturday Morning.

After having a morning yoga session with her mom and older sister Kelly, and pulling her older brother Joel out of bed, Lilly made her way to the beach with her board to check out the waves.

When she got there, the beach was nearly deserted, and the water was nearly flat. What a great way to start the day.

"You here alone, toots?" she heard someone say into her ear, causing her to jump.

"RICO! Don't scare me like that?!"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"Uh, hello. Oken? Where's Lilly today?" He said patting her on the head.

"WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE THIS MORNING! Oliver is not my boyfriend!" Lilly yelled at Rico and ran down the beach.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rico chuckled and walked back to the shack.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver walked up to Rico's and bought a bag of chips.

"Little early for chips?" Rico asked.

"Never." Oliver said slapping down the dollar-fifty for the chips.

"Whatever floats your boat," Rico said handing him the receipt. "Remember the fine print," Rico said pointing at Oliver.

"Yeah, yeah" Oliver said shoving the receipt into his pocket and walking off to the nearest table.

"Your girlfriend is here, Oliver. She ran off down the beach twenty minutes ago."

"Lilly's not my girlfriend! g-d."

"I never said she was. You just assumed I meant her," Rico smirked.

Oliver sighed knowing he lost to a fourteen year old and moved to the furthest table from the shack and sat down.

"Oooh, sour cream and onion, my favorite," a voice said behind him grabbing chips from the bag.

"Must you steal my food, every time?"

"Yes," Lilly said simply and sat down next to Oliver.

The two sat in relative silence for the next several minutes until…

"OLIVER! Don't eat that chip!" Lilly said stopping him from eating that chip.

"Why? I paid for it!?"

"NO! LOOK! It's a sour cream and onion flavored Spongebob!"

Rico looked up from his position at the shack, "Something's very familiar about all of this."

"Okay, you're delusional. It's clearly a pineapple!"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Lilly retorted trying to grab to chip over Oliver's shoulder.

"This one is mine!" Oliver said trying to free himself from Lilly's wrath.

Rico sauntered over to the bickering duo, "Well what do we have here? Another money-making proposition without my authorization or involvement? Un-ac-ceptable!"

"Yo, Rico. back off," Oliver started.

"This has everything to do with me," Rico finished.

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned back to Lilly, "You just had to draw attention to us, didn't you? 'Oh look at me, I found another fictional character in our chip bag. Oh, it's Spongebob. Ya-da-ya-da-ya-da.'"

Lilly snickered and she rested her arm on him. "Wow, Oliver. First it was Malibu Barbie on crack. Now, it's the Tour Guide Barbie Impersonations. Sorry to tell ya man, you don't have a career as an actor."

"Don't have a career as an actor," Oliver mimicked.

"HEY! I'm not getting any younger here, chuckleheads. You!" Rico pointed to Oliver. "Give me the receipt. You have it, correct?"

"Of course, I do. Ever since Lilly threatened my livelihood when I was 8, because I lost the receipt to her Skip It and she couldn't take it back when it broke!" Oliver rambled handing him the receipt.

"Come with me," Rico said grabbing a microscope from behind the counter.

"Need we read the fine print again?" Lilly asked. "I'm sure we know everything in the world is property and/or a subsidiary of Mwahahaha International!"

"Let's just say I've made a few changes to the print since then," Rico stated proudly.

"Isn't that really expensive to do?"

"My father's a billionaire, I could put the alphabet on there and it wouldn't matter."

"If you have money, then why scour people?"

"How do you think my family got their money in the first place? And no more distracting me. Go ahead. Read away, Oliver."

Oliver glanced back at Lilly, who shrugged and turned back to the microscope.

Talk about déjà vu.

"All food items resembling real or fictional characters are the exclusive property of Rico Industries a Subsidiary of Mwahahaha International. Oh and Oliver, if you're reading this, everyone knows that.." Oliver stopped reading.

"Care to continue?" Rico asked.

"Uh, no. You know, I'm gonna go take a run down the beach, see ya," Oliver said throwing the chip at Rico and running down the beach.

"What's with him?" Lilly asked trying to get to the microscope to read where Oliver left off.

"Not so fast blondie."

"But, I—"

"GO!"

"Fine, geesh."

Lilly took off down the beach after Oliver.

"Oliver," she said running up to him. "You okay?"

Oliver grunted in response. "Just confused."

"How about a game of war to help sort out problems like we used to?"

"Why not."

"Hold that thought," Lilly said as she ran back to get her bag at the table.

"Phew, thankfully it was still there." Lilly said pulling out a deck of cards wrapped in a rubber band and setting her bag down on the sand as a place to set down the cards.

"Mhmm," Oliver mumbled.

"Oliver, if you want to talk it out, you have to turn towards me," Lilly said shuffling the deck a couple times and dividing the cards evenly between them.

Oliver only lifted his head in response and grabbed his pile of cards.

"Now what is it?" Lilly said slapping down a 3 of diamonds.

"It's complicated."

Oliver slapped down his card—4 of clubs and took both cards and put them in a pile at his knee.

"Isn't everything now a days?"

8 of spades.

"You could say that again."

5 of hearts.

Lilly took the cards, "Did Rico print some really bad secret that I, your best friend, don't even know?"

2 of spades.

"Most likely."

7 of hearts.

As Oliver grabbed the cards, Lilly said, "Is it an 'it' or a person?"

8 of clubs.

6 of hearts.

He apparently didn't want to talk about it.

"Kelly said Owen's in town this weekend, why don't you talk to him?" Lilly spoke up.

2 of diamonds.

2 of hearts.

Sighing Oliver put down two cards face down and then another card face up, HA! King of Hearts.

Lilly did the same, and got the Queen of Spades.

"You won this round, Mister. You just wait," she said poking him. "So why don't you talk it out with Owen. I mean, he's gotta have something in that big ol' head of his."

Oliver stifled a laugh, "Tried. More complicated. Even more confused," as he put down a 6 of diamonds.

Lilly laughed, and put down a 7 of clubs. "HA! I got this one."

"You're weird," Oliver laughed at the blonde's antics.

"But, you love me for it," Lilly said pinching Oliver's face.

More than you know, Lilly. More than you know.

3 games of war, 2 smoothies, one and a half orders of French Fries, and 4 hours later, the two best friends laid on the sand talking about everything that was going on with their lives.

"Man, the waves are boring today," Lilly exclaimed yelling at the ocean.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Madame Lil-lay."

"I wasn't talking to myself; I was talking to the Pacific Ocean. Who clearly has a vendetta against me!"

"Right.." Oliver said patting Lilly on the head. "You think that."

In the four hours they had been sitting on the beach, they had failed to notice the clear blue sky had given way to completely cloud.

Just then, it started to pour.

Lilly screeched in surprise, and the cold water surprised her from her napping lull. Apparently the sudden shower had startled Oliver too, because he was running towards the only source of cover – a palm tree, fifty yards away.

Lilly quickly grabbed the cards, her bag, and their left over garbage and sprinted towards the palm tree.

By the time she got there, she was absolutely soaked. Her blue tank top was adhered to her skin, and her jean bermudas were all the same. Oliver had suffered the same fate, his black t-shirt and light brown board shorts were soaked because in an Oliver-like fashion, he had tripped and fallen over the remains of some kids' Cair Parvel.

"You went back for the garbage?" Oliver asked as he plopped down next to the base of the tree.

"Excuse me for caring for the environment," Lilly stated and sat down next to him.

After a few minutes, Lilly noticed Oliver zoned out again.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, maybe. Isn't this weather crazy?" Oliver lamely tried to change the subject.

"Oliver Os…" Lilly started. Then, a lighting bolt accompanied by a loud crash of thunder shook the skies.

If there was one thing in the world that scared Lilly Truscott, it was thunderstorms. This particular one caused Lilly to jump basically into Oliver's lap and bury her head in his shoulder.

Oliver put his arm around her awkwardly and said, "Oh yeah, you hate thunderstorms, don't you? Why don't we try and call your sister for a ride?"

"Good plan," Lilly said toughing up slightly and reached for her phone. "Great, the battery's dead."

"Here, use mine." Oliver said handing his phone to Lilly.

"Thanks."

Lilly took the phone graciously and dialed her sister's number, "Ugh, she's not answering. Hey Kel, it's me, Lils. I'm on Oliver's phone, since mine died. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come pick me up at Pier 27. You know how much I had thunderstorms. I'm going to stay under the palm tree here, so could you call when you get here. Thanks. Love ya."

As Lilly was giving back Oliver his phone, another lighting bulb painted the sky, causing the phone to fly about 5 feet away from them onto Lilly's bag. The severe jolt caused Lilly to end up in the same position she had been in moments before.

Several moments passed, and neither Oliver nor Lilly moved.

"So Oliver, you never answered me? Who is she?" Lilly smirked at him.

"Oh, it's not that important."

"Oliver."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you one thing. She's in the 11th grade."

"That's so much information, Oliver. That's over 250 girls!"

"Exactly, so it's for me to know and you to find out," Oliver said amused looking at Lilly.

They looked at each other for a fraction of a second longer than what would be considered platonic. And Lilly soon scooted out of Oliver's lap to the sand next to him.

Lilly soon again looked up at him, "So…" she trailed.

"Huh…"

"Wha?" Lilly said as they both looked at each other in the eyes, neither of them were moving.

"Oliver, what _did _the fine print say?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ARGH!" Kelly Truscott said hitting her cell phone. "Why won't she pick up?!"

"Maybe his phone died, or they fell into the ocean," Owen stated putting his feet on the dashboard.

"Well, aren't you the brother of the year," Kelly exclaimed dialing the number again and pushing Owen's feet off the dashboard.

"Why don't we go look for them?" Owen suggested.

"It's pouring rain out there. We'll get soaked!"

"Now who's the sister of year?" Owen mocked opening the door of the Subaru Imprenza.

"Bah," Kelly said taking the keys out of the ignition and following Owen.

"Now where did they say they would be?"

"The palm tree at Pier 27. There's like a gazillion of them."

"But knowing my brother and your sister. They're probably on the beach."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Kelly said kissing his cheek and walking down the boardwalk to the beach.

Owen smiled to himself, then exclaimed, "HEY!" And ran after Kelly.

After five minutes of walking, the pair reached the entrance to the trail of the beach. By the time they had passed 3 palm trees, the skies had cleared and the sun was starting to shine through.

They went passed several trees with no luck.

"I still support the ocean theory."

"Owen," Kelly persisted.

"Okay, okay, we'll keep looking." Owen said defensively.

After a couple more moments of walking, Owen started exclaim "Oh my.."

Kelly quickly turned around and covered Owen's mouth with her hand, before he could exclaim some random phrase he had coined that day.

The sight before her truly surprised her.

Oliver and Lilly were kissing under the palm tree.

Kelly shook her head, "Did I miss something?" she asked.

Owen put his arm around his girlfriend, turned her back towards the trail, and started walking. "Actually, you missed everything, my dear Kels. It started with 'Oh my GAH, the aliens have landed' and ended with that."

"Really?" Kelly asked sarcastically, leaning onto her boyfriends shoulder.

"Well, more or less. I gave you the movie version."

"With the movie version so long winded, the novel version might just confuse me."

"Wanna go mess with their minds?" Owen suggested.

"Oooh, let's!" Kelly said as she and her boyfriend ran back up the trail, laughing the entire way.

The end. -- REALLY!

**AN: Yeah, this is a really long story. And very lame… I wrote this rather quickly. I just wanted to get it out. Five months after the original story. Please review! - Laur**


End file.
